<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Presents by HiddenViolet</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157361">Presents</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet'>HiddenViolet</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 - 12 Days of Writing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Person of Interest (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Affection, Flirting, Fluff, Gifts, M/M, Protective John Reese, Shy Finch, date</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-12-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-10 17:53:45</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,030</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28157361</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiddenViolet/pseuds/HiddenViolet</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Reese has a surprise for Finch.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Harold Finch/John Reese</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>2020 - 12 Days of Writing [6]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2054838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>38</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Presents</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Oh, Mr. Reese, you didn’t have to.” Finch looked up at where Reese was standing casually to the side. Despite the attempts at forced casualness, Finch knew that he was being watched with keen interest.</p>
<p>“I know, but you are always so generous with me. No one ever seems to give you any gifts. Besides, the girls are handling the current number, and we have a little time to ourselves. I felt like this would be a good time to exchange gifts. Because even though we agreed we weren’t going to give gifts this year, I know you got me one.”</p>
<p>Finch blushed deeply. He looked away and shrugged lightly. “When I saw it, I just knew that it would be perfect. Besides, that’s not how I meant it to be taken. I meant that…”</p>
<p>“That I shouldn’t feel obligated to put anything into our relationship while you, on the other hand, feel obligated to put everything into our relationship. Is that how you mean?”</p>
<p>Finch avoided eye contact and focused on what he was doing. He gave another small shrug, and Reese sighed. They’d been together six months, and it still felt like Harold expected that he wouldn’t reciprocate. He often looked surprised when Reese allowed affection. However, he was even more shocked when it was sought out by the man.</p>
<p>It frustrated him to no end, but Reese knew it was all part of being with a man like Finch. For as much as she loved the version she had, Grace had never really known the real Harold. She had never seen him in control of his computers, working his magic, and doing things that most people didn’t even know were possible. She didn’t see him cold and calculating when someone tried to hurt an innocent.</p>
<p>It was only Reese himself that got to see that part of Harold. The one that was fiercely protective of the people he loved. To the point where he would gladly sacrifice himself if it meant saving someone he loved. Even Shaw and Root didn’t get to know him the way that Reese did. The fear he held late at night as he lay in Reese’s arms. Nor the way he cried out when Reese took him just right. Still, likely the most telling, they wouldn’t get to see the struggle Finch dealt with every day when he moved to get out of bed.</p>
<p>So yes, he had bought Harold Finch a gift. He didn’t want to have the sort of relationship where they said all of the words but then never took the extra steps. He wanted everything he could have with Finch, and that meant he had bought him a gift.</p>
<p>Reese caught Finch’s chin in his hand. He tilted it upward until Finch was looking in his face. He gently brushed Finch’s cheek and smiled at him. “You don’t have to take it if you don’t want it. However, I do want you to have it. I spent a lot of time picking it out. I want to see if you like it.”</p>
<p>“Alright, John. I’ll take it.” Finch’s voice was barely above a whisper, and John couldn’t help himself. He pressed a gentle kiss to the soft lips. It was an awkward angle with Finch sitting and Reese standing so tall. However, it was as glorious as all the others and still held the pure love that their first had held.</p>
<p>Finch pulled back first, his neck unable to take the strain of the position. “What was that for?”</p>
<p>“I felt like you needed a kiss that that left me as the only person who could do it. I wanted you to make sure you knew exactly what I was feeling at that moment. Therefore, a kiss.”</p>
<p>Finch’s blush, which had begun to fade, became even more pronounced. “You are so sappy. I can’t believe the things you say to me sometimes.”</p>
<p>“I have many facets to my personality; you should know this by now. So, do you want to open gifts now, or would you like to wait until after dinner? Don’t want to miss our reservations after all.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you are just full of surprises today, aren’t you? Alright, I want to have dinner first. I don’t get gifts very often, and I want to make sure that I properly enjoy every minute of this night you put together. Will I need to change clothes?”</p>
<p>Reese allowed his eyes to travel up and down Finch’s body. “I think you look as good as you always do. Put together and like you are ready to go to the opera. I think it should be fine. Besides, it’s just going to end up on the floor later anyway.”</p>
<p>“Mr. Reese!”</p>
<p>“Yes, it’s fine. The tone of the restaurant is more relaxed anyway. Here, I will be driving tonight.”</p>
<p>Reese helped Finch into his coat and then took his arm. It wasn’t necessary to walk Finch all the way down the stairs. However, a few months before, he had taken a nasty fall that had resulted in a trip to the hospital. Since then, each of them had taken the chance to make sure he always had someone when going down the stairs.</p>
<p>Reese opened the door for Finch, and then a few seconds later, the car door held out a hand to steady him as he sat in the passenger seat. The drive was quiet with just the barest hint of music from the radio. Something soft and steady and only added to the mood of the entire evening.</p>
<p>Once they arrived at the restaurant, Reese assisted Finch out of the car and watched him remove a silver cane. It wasn’t something he used a lot. Truthfully it only came out on the really bad days or when he was using it for an alias. Unfortunately, that was one of the really bad days, and he was in a lot of pain.</p>
<p>Reese knew better than to bring attention to it. Finch was dealing with it the best that he could. He was managing the pain and using an aid when needed, and there was nothing that John could say or do that would help or make things easier. He just needed to be as supportive as possible.</p>
<p>He offered his arm to Finch again, and he took it gently, not really leaning on him as much as wanting to be close. Reese knew that sometimes Finch liked to have him directly at his side. Their lives were so uncertain and unstable that even Finch, with his knowledge and intelligence, needed someone to lean on.</p>
<p>The restaurant was just as Reese had described it. Upscale, but not the sort of place where they wanted black tie. Reese’s standard suit and Finch’s beautiful Italian number were more than acceptable to them. The host led them to their table and gave them a wine menu.</p>
<p>Finch couldn’t quite help the blush that occasionally graced his cheeks. After all of their time on the run from Samaritan, it seemed almost crass to be out at a public restaurant together. Especially for something as trivial as a date.</p>
<p>Then there was the fact that the two of them were on an honest to God date. That only made the blushing worse. Finch had never imagined that a man like Reese would ever want to be with someone like him. He remembered the look that the woman had given him when he had shown up with Reese at the benefit. She had been so impressed that he had landed such a man. She was right to be.</p>
<p>Finch looked up and caught Reese’s eye. It seemed that his companion had an idea of what he was thinking about because he smirked at him. Finch looked back down at the menu and picked his meal.</p>
<p>They ate an absolutely delicious meal during which Reese told Finch mild anecdotes about some of his adventures. In return, Finch told Reese some of the stories from his friendship with Nathan. That included his time at MIT. There weren’t a lot that were funny, but they were a lot that meant a great deal to Finch. He found that he was glad he finally had someone to tell all of his stories to.</p>
<p>“Here, we are, Finch. Here, take my arm. I’ll walk you to the car. I don’t want to risk a stray patch of ice taking you down.”</p>
<p>“Oh, you, Ms. Root, and Ms. Shaw’s overprotectiveness is unnecessary. It was one little tumble down the stairs. I would’ve been fine with a few stitches and a limited amount of movement. The three of you turn everything into a 3-act drama. This hovering is not necessary.”  </p>
<p>“That’s rich coming from you. I’ve never met a man who embodied a helicopter mom the way you do. You fuss over the kids constantly. The other day you actually asked Root if she was going to be warm enough in her coat and encouraged her to find another one.”</p>
<p>Finch stuttered a bit. “It was quite cold outside, and all she had on was that short little leather jacket. I just want to make sure that she is actually taking care of herself. That’s all.”</p>
<p>“Alright, if you insist. Here we go. I have a bottle of Perignon we could crack open and then open our gifts. I’m presuming that you brought what you got me with you.”</p>
<p>“Yes, I did, and that sounds absolutely lovely, John.”</p>
<p>“Perhaps later, I’ll have another present and open you up, Harold.”</p>
<p>“Oh! Mrs. Reese.” Finch chided. Reese smiled back at him. Then he retrieved the gift he had so painstakingly picked out.</p>
<p>He handed the small box to Finch and watched carefully as he took a sip of wine and then opened it. He gasped in delight at the sight. It was a stunning wooden tie pin. Intricately carved with a tiny replica of a computer.</p>
<p>“When I saw this, I just knew that it would look perfect on you. I had to buy it.”</p>
<p>“Oh, Mr. Reese, John, it’s absolutely lovely. You didn’t need to go to this trouble.”</p>
<p>“Harold, it really was no trouble at all. You always act like your mere existence is trouble. As if all the terrible things in the world are your fault. When some of the best things are because of you. I wish you weren’t so hard on yourself.”</p>
<p>Harold’s smile was hardly there, but Reese could see that he understood his point anyway. Reese knew that he likely understood because he often felt that way as well. Each of Finch’s companions prone to the same flaw. All so desperate to blame themselves and shoulder the world that they didn’t see that it wasn’t their fault.</p>
<p>“Well, it’s lovely. Will you put it on me?”</p>
<p>“Of course, I will.” Reese fixed the tie pin to Finch’s tie and left it just a little askew.</p>
<p>“Alright then, now you have to open mine. I hope you like it; I spent a lot of time on it.”</p>
<p>He handed Reese his gift, much neater wrapped than the one he had received. Reese smiled at him gently and opened it up. Inside was the most exquisitely carved watch Reese had ever seen. However, what was the most impressive part was the inscription on the back.</p>
<p>
  <em>To the best friend I have ever had, and the most reliable man I’ve ever known – H</em>
</p>
<p>“Oh, Harold, it’s lovely.” Reese immediately slipped off the watch he wore and slipped on his new one.</p>
<p>“The face is carved from obsidian. It should be quite sturdy, so you hopefully won’t have to replace it too soon.”</p>
<p>Reese smiled and pressed a kiss to Finch’s lips. “It’s sweet that you think I’m going to wear this to anything but on special occasions. No, I am going to guard this beauty and its mark of love very carefully. It can come out when I have a party or something to go to. Now, about unwrapping my second present.”</p>
<p>“Alright, but mind the leg, and you have to feed Bear in the morning.”</p>
<p>“I always do.”</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>